Nightmare's of dolls
I remember when I was younger, in the city of Compton... I was watching Paranormal Activitiy 3. I was alone, in a garage, I heard something moving. But it was only my brother, as he walked in he asked me, "What the fuck you're doing with the computer?!" I said nervously, "um.. Watching Paranormal activity 3?" He said, "oh, okay... Just dont be thinking ghost and spirits are real, little girl." I ignored him and continue watching the scary movie. I had forgot it was mid-night. Suddenly, my grandma came in and said in spanish, "Why you're using the computer at the middle of the night?!" I just nervously laughed and turned it off. Looking at the dark room. When I kept looking around, I saw a classic doll stand looking at me with a creepy smile, which is made on every doll. But this doll didn't look normal to me. I remember once in school my friend Raymond and I were watching scary short clips. And there was one where a doll moved it self. Also I remember when I went to my cousin house I recorded her with her doll. The doll magically moved itself, everyone ran out the room and I had break my mom's camrea. But luckily we posted the video somewhere, but I didn't come out the video. My cousin decided to burn and throw out the doll. And another time my friend Raymond and I saw a little girls toy move freakishly pushing a candle and burn down the house. I had a cousin her name was Adrianna, she had a friend named Priscilla, she had gotten a new doll, it was a classic doll. On the first night, the doll woke up, and the way the figured out the doll was a demon it was cause their house was haunted, so they put video-Cameras everywhere around the house. The doll, awaken. It went walking to the kitchen, it got a knife and went to the girls room. The girl woke up crying seriously hard. And... The rest, I dunno. Suddenly, the doll moved itself, I ran and turned on the lights, the doll smiled brighter at me, I got really scared and ran to my grandparents room. I hid between my grandma and grandpa. Later on, 3 am, the doll was right on my face, I screamed really loud, I threw the doll to the darkest corner of the room. I cried a bit, a while later, I saw a group of dolls (all classic) looking at me with their creepy smiles. I stayed looking at them back... My brother walked into the room. He asked me in zombie mode, "Why'd you scream, little girl?" I said, "dolls, dolls, DOLLS, THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" My brother sighed and grabbed all the dolls and threw 'em all out to the garbage outside. It was 4 am. I watched t.v. for a bit, and fell asleep, I was glad that doll nightmare was over.